Sailor Moon: season 3 12: Egypt meet Silver Millennium
by carmen713
Summary: This would take place after the battle with Pharaoh 90. I have been wondering on what would happen if Sailor Moon crossed with the Yu-Gi-Oh universe. I liked the other fanfics of them being interested in dueling. I decided to go in a different direction. Here it is:


Sailor Moon: season 3 1/2 (This would be in between Heart snatcher arc and Dream arc).

Egypt meet Silver Millennium

Plot: summary: Two spirits come in contact with the Scouts after they had defeated their last enemy: The Heart Snatchers, after sensing Sailor Moon's power. Can the Scouts trust these two? Could they be friend or foe? Ps – This will be written in the English dub names because those were the names that I grew up with. I know they have original Japanese names but I have a hard time pronouncing them and I know their Japanese names but it sounds unusual to me. Please don't be harsh as I never wrote a fanfic before.

Serena: Today on Sailor Moon, just as we are getting over the events shortly after our last battle, two spirits come into contact with us through my power warning us that a new enemy is coming. Can the we trust these two? Could they be friend or foe? You just stay right there and I'll show you.

Episode 1: The Call from History part 1

"Please take care of her" said Super Sailor Moon quietly before she collapsed after handing over baby Hotaru to Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune after helping Hotaru's alter ego, Sailor Saturn, defeat the evil Pharaoh 90 who wanted to destroy Earth.

But what the Scouts didn't know was that there was someone else watching them in the ruins of Muegen School.

"I felt this strong presence since we were free from the Heart Snatchers" said a cloaked figure with the voice of a young man.

"Yes" said another cloaked figure who was much shorter than that of his companion but with the voice of an older man. "That girl, Sailor Moon, has an incredible power because of a legendary item: The Imperium Silver Crystal and that was the presence we both felt".

"You mean…?" started the younger one.

"Yes, the same stone from our neighboring kingdom, the Silver Millennium" finished the older one. "When the ruler of that kingdom, Queen Serenity, sacrificed herself, she sent her daughter, the princess and all her comrades to the future on Earth to be reincarnated. Her and the scouts are their reincarnations"

"I feel like we can use her power to help us from our enemy" said the younger one.

"Yes, good idea" said the older one. "Her power and the power of the Millennium items can be strong enough to defeat our enemy and regain what we lost".

"Good point but we can't ask them now. They are exhausted from that battle" said the younger one as they watched the scouts help Sailor Moon walk away from the place of battle.

"Then we could send her a telepathic message to her" said his older companion.

"Right and I know exactly how" said the younger one as he moved with one hand opened his cloak to touch on a upside pyramid in gold with a symbol of an eye which hung on a rope. As soon as he touched it, the pendant started to glow.

 _"_ _I just hope they can trust us"_ he thought.

 _"_ _Sailor Moon. I need your help. The Silver Crystal can help me. I can't explain here but in person. All shall be clear in world history to save history and the world"._

Serena (Sailor Moon) shot up from her bed after hearing those words gasping.

 _"_ _What was that"?_ she thought. _"Why would someone ask me for help? We just defeated the Heart Snatchers. It does not make sense"._

"Serena, you're awake" said a voice from next to her. She turned to her window to recognize the voice of her cat, Luna, a black cat with a gold crescent mon on her forehead, sitting there. Sitting next to her on the window sill was another cat like Luna, but white also with a crescent moon on his forehead named Artemis who belonged to her friend Mina (Sailor Venus).

"How long was I out for"? Serena asked.

"About half an hour since the scouts brought you back" said Luna. Serena looked around at her room. She was now in her school uniform with her heart shaped cosmic moon brooch sitting on the front bow of her uniform. Her shoes laying near her bed.

"Where is everyone?" she asked.

"They are at Darien's apartment waiting for Rini to wake up" said Artemis.

Darien is Serena's boyfriend and he is Tuxedo Mask, their ally, and Rini is not only Sailor Mini Moon but also Serna and Darien's future child from the 30th century city of Crystal Tokyo. A while ago, Rini was knocked unconscious when her friend Hotaru, under the influence of one of the Heart Snatchers as Mistress 9, stole her pure heart crystal.

"Are you ok? You looked like you had quite a scare" said Artemis.

"Yeah, I did and it does not make sense" said Serena as she clutched her blanket.

"Tell us. I mean we have seen crazy things before with every enemy" said Artemis.

"Don't tell the others, but when I was out, I heard a man's voice calling out to me asking for help saying that the silver crystal can help him and-"

"Stop right there" Luna interrupted. "Those words sound like this is an enemy".

"I was not finished Luna!" shouted Serena. "Like I was saying, he was saying the silver crystal can help him but he could not explain right there but he has to say it in person and in his words 'all shall be clear in world history to save history and the world' whatever that means".

"Woah" said Luna. "Sounds like a cry for help if that's reasonable".

"Could you have made out a figure?" asked Artemis.

"No but the voice was definitely a man's" said Serena.

"World History. I know how well you are with that" joked Luna as she knew Serena's test scores in that subject causing Serena to jump up from her bed to shake Luna uncontrollably with Artemis laughing.

"Don't get worked up over this. You just defeated the Heart Snatchers and had a lot taken out of you" said Artemis which made Serena stop shaking Luna.

It all reminded her that her battle with Pharaoh 90 took a lot out of her and took away her power to become Super Sailor Moon. She thought about the good side: the world was safe again, Rini's life was restored and Hotaru has returned to start over as a baby and given to the care of Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune (Amara and Michelle).

"You're right" said Serena as she jumped out of her bed and began putting her shoes on. "This is a time to relax".

"Where are you going?" asked Luna.

"To Darien's to see if Rini's awake" she said and with that she was out the door.

Over the next few days, the two cloaked figures kept watch on Serena. Invisible to them as they were spirits, they watched as they can tell why she has presence about her. They watched her be sensitive wondering what happened to Hotaru.

"A kind and caring heart that thinks of others before herself" said the younger one.

They watched her as she was forced to battle Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune and saw the source of her power in full effect.

"That was the same power we felt before" said the younger one.

"We need to keep sending messages to her. We are in dire need" said the older one.

At the battle site….

"You guys just one more thing before you go" said Sailor Moon. "Where's Hotaru? Is she going to be ok?"

"I think you will meet again" said Sailor Uranus.

"You did take care of her" said Sailor Moon excitingly with the other Inner Scouts breathing a sigh of relief next to her.

"Thank you, Sailors. I can't wait to tell Rini. She'll be so happy".

Soon they exchanged goodbyes. _"I'm sure we will see them again"_ she thought as they watched Uranus and Neptune walk away into the distance.

 _"_ _Please, help us!"_ rang a voice that Sailor Moon recognized from her dreams which startled her to turn her head behind her. "What's wrong Sailor Moon?" asked Sailor Mars with the others noticing her behavior.

"I could have sworn I heard something" said Sailor Moon. "But maybe I'm dreaming things".

The next few days, Serena kept hearing the voices but focused her attention on other things like fighting the last Heart Snatcher and having Rini back to stay after having the thought of saying goodbye to her.

"I still can't believe I write like this in the future" said Sailor Moon looking at her future self (Neo Queen Serenity)'s handwriting to her daughter in letter as they were walking back still in the site where Muegen School used to stand.

"Some things don't change Meatball head" teased Sailor Mars.

 _"_ _Please"_ pleaded the same voice heard only by Sailor Moon which she stopped and turned her head around while the rest of the group was talking and walking.

" _This does not make sense_ " she thought.

The next few nights, the cries for help came more frequently. It made Serena more frightened and wake up in a cold sweat screaming. The "nightmares" became so traumatizing that her mom made her stay home from school. Everyone knew it was unlikely for Serena to be absent from school as she is always late. Amy (Sailor Mercury) and Lita (Sailor Jupiter) sat at recess on a bench away from the other students.

"This is unlike Serena. Normally she would be late or in detention" said Lita.

"I don't remember her getting sick" said Amy.

"There is something more than that" said a voice behind them.

Amy and Lita turned to see Luna behind the chain link fence who motioned them to go behind the hut used for P.E.

"She has been having serious dreams about someone calling for help but she can't make sense of it" said Luna.

"Let's talk to her after school. Ms. Haruna asked us to bring her homework" said Amy with Lita nodding her head in agreement.

Amy and Lita picked up Rini from her school who was also told by Luna about Serena's condition.

"I happened to be in the room too…well by the door when mom was asking her what's wrong" said Rini. "She did not look like herself at all: tired and exhausted".

The three of them headed up to Serena's room.

"Thanks for coming guys" said Serena from her bed in her pink pajamas with Amy, Lita and Rini sitting by her bedside and Luna sitting on Amy's lap. "And thanks for your offer to tutor as well" she said (the one part she was not looking forward to: studying even though she was grateful for Amy and Lita going the extra mile for her.

"No problem" said Amy.

"I had to tell them what has been going on" said Luna. The minute she said that, Serena stopped drinking her tea and putting it on her bedside table.

"Why?" she asked.

"Well, I was a little worried for you" said Luna.

"What's going on? You can tell us" said Lita.

"I did not want to worry you guys" said Serena. "Ever since we defeated the Heart Snatchers, I have been hearing a male voice calling for help and he needs me and the Silver Crystal".

Amy, Lita and Rini got shocked at the sound of those words.

"Did he say why?" asked Amy.

"He said he could not say the reason yet" said Serena. "Well he said not now but he said it had something to do with world history to save the world and save history".

"Now there's a hint saying they need help" said Lita.

"But the thing about world history seems off" said Amy.

"You know how Serena is in world history" teased Rini.

"We all know how she is in that" which caused Amy, Lita and Luna to laugh out loud so hard annoying Serena.

"You had to read my mind Rini" teased Luna causing Serena to shake Luna again.

"I mean in a serious way" said Amy making the rest of the group stop laughing and shaking to pay attention to what Amy had to say. "It could mean someone is out there to change the history of a certain event in time".

"Kind of like the Doom Phantom?" asked Lita reminding them of the old nemesis.

"Yes, like that" said Amy. "But this is only my hypothesis. Those dreams are just a hint of something: a warning".

"So, it looks like our voice knows of whatever event happened that someone is trying to prevent something from happening again" said Lita.

"Serena, did this person mention anything or why he needs the crystal?" asked Luna.

"No, he didn't. All he said was all will be explained later" said Serena. "What do we do now?" she asked.

"I don't know" said Amy.

"We don't know if this person is a friend or foe" said Lita.

"The only thing we can do is wait" said Amy. "For a sign or something"

The next few days sounded like normal with Serena back in school as her usual self with the voice still telling her not only in her sleep but in her daydreams. She was forced to tell the rest of the team when it got to be too much. They had the same reaction and agreed that the only thing to do is wait for a sign like Amy suggested. It seemed okay with everyone questioning about this mystery message from a mystery person until Amy called for an emergency Sailor Scout meeting at Darien's apartment.

"I was experimenting on my computer until and call me crazy but it looked like something on my computer was glowing" said Amy showing them on her tiny Mercury minicomputer screen.

"You're sure it is not a virus?" asked Darien.

"I ran a virus check and all is clear but I can't make it out" explained Amy before she gasped.

"What is it Amy?" asked Raye (Sailor Mars).

"Guys, take a look at the screen. It looks like your computer is moving by itself" said Lita. They all watched as the computer arrow on the screen was moving on its own. The arrow moved and clicked on a map of Tokyo expanding the map to show a blinking gold dot on a certain spot on the map.

"What place is that?" asked Mina.

"Hold on. Let me zoom in on the location" said Amy as she maneuvered the mouse on the map to zoom on the location. "Oh no" she gasped.

"What is it"? asked Luna.

"The location…Its…. its" as Amy tried to get the words out.

"It's the site where Muegen School used to stand".

The statement made everyone gasp.

"For all we know it can't be a Heart Snatcher. Sailor Moon destroyed the last one" said Artemis.

"And there were no reports of pure hearts being stolen" continued Luna.

"We got to go to find the answers" said Raye. "I don't sense any negativity in this" she continued referring to her psychic powers.

"We'll go tonight to investigate" said Amy.

Everyone nodded their head in agreement.

 _"_ _I wonder if this is that voice's doing to get our attention"_ Serena thought.

"Did it work?" asked the younger one as they met in the ruins.

"Yes" said the older one. "I used the power of your pendant to move the mouse to get them to the map and show the location while I was in the room only invisible to them. From the looks of it they are coming tonight".

"Good. We know what we need to do" said the younger one.

Night fell at the scouts arrived with Tuxedo Mask and the cats at the site where Muegen school stood now in ruin. A decision was made to split up: Sailor Mercury and Tuxedo Mask went in one direction, Sailor Mars and Sailor Mini Moon in another, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus in another and Sailor Moon with Luna and Artemis. So far, everyone was on the lookout for anything.

As Sailor Moon searched, more questions aroused in her head. _"I wonder if this is part of it. Hope this is not a trap"_ she thought.

 _"_ _Sailor Moon"_ the voice called out which made her stop in her tracks and turn around to see if anyone was behind her.

"Anything wrong?" asked Artemis.

"I could have sworn -" It was there she turned around.

"What?" she gasped causing the cats to turn and be shocked at what she saw as well: A giant cave to them they have never seen before.

"I don't remember seeing a cave here before" said Sailor Moon.

"Well then again this place is huge" said Luna.

"I don't know why but I feel like we should go in" said Sailor Moon. "Even if it does look creepy".

"Are you sure?" asked Luna.

"Well curiosity killed the cat did it?" joked Sailor Moon insulting Artemis and Luna. "Well not you guys I mean" she reassured correcting herself. She turned her attention to the cave entrance.

"I'm going in. If I don't come back in ten minutes, find the others" she said as she hesitantly walked into the cave.

As Sailor Moon walked deeper into the cave, a feeling came over her sensing if she should be scared or curious.

"Wished I know where to go in this place or wish this place came with a map".

There were other small tunnels she looked but they looked like dead ends. As she turned a corner and passed another cave, a wave of power came over her leaving her in shock and stopped in her tracks by an entrance of a tunnel.

 _"_ _What was that?"_ she thought as her locket flashed for a quick second.

 _"_ _I guess there is something here"_ she thought.

She walked in and looked around.

 _"_ _There is nothing here"_ she thought.

Just as she was about to leave, a boulder suddenly moved blocking the entrance trapping Sailor Moon inside.

"That's not good" said Sailor Moon.

She ran to the blocked entrance and thought of the best thing to do: Scream and do anything including panic.

"Help! Someone help me!" she screamed in the dark.

Meanwhile outside the cave, Artemis and Luna were waiting patiently.

"Do you think Sailor Moon will be alright in there?" asked Luna.

"Hard to tell" said Artemis. "Though it seems strange not only this situation but this cave appearing out of nowhere".

"Artemis? Luna? What are you guys doing here?" asked a voice from behind them.

The two felines turned only to see Sailor Jupiter.

"We should be asking you the same thing but what happened with Sailor Venus?" asked Artemis.

"We came to a fork in the road so Venus decided to split up" explained Sailor Jupiter. "Where is Sailor Moon? I thought she was with you guys".

"She was but she went inside" said Luna motioning to the cave.

"She has been in there for a while" said Artemis as Jupiter looks at the cave.

"I hope she is ok" said Sailor Jupiter.

" _Help! Someone help me!"_ rang Sailor Moon's voice in Sailor Jupiter, Luna and Artemis's thoughts and minds making them gasp.

"Did you hear that?" asked Jupiter.

"That sounded like Sailor Moon" said Luna.

"She must be in trouble" said Artemis.

"Let's go find her" said Sailor Jupiter.

"Artemis, go find the others and meet us inside" said Luna.

"Ok" said Artemis as Sailor Jupiter and Luna jolted inside the cave and he took off in the direction to his right.

Meanwhile, the rest of the team managed to find each other in the maze of ruins.

"Any luck finding anything?" asked Tuxedo Mask.

Everyone shook their head in disappointment.

"Nothing" said Sailor Venus.

Sailor Mercury looked at her computer to study the map. "I wish this gold dot had more on the location" she said.

"Such as where in this place are we supposed to find whoever this is" said Sailor Mars.

"We could be searching this place for hours" said Sailor Mini Moon. "Days even" she added.

Just before anyone could say anything else, Artemis came running in.

"Thank goodness I found you guys" said Artemis as the others turned to him.

"Artemis!" said Sailor Venus noticing her cat. "What is it?"

"It's Sailor Moon" he said. "We had a feeling she got herself trapped in a cave".

Everyone gasped in sock.

"Let's go find her" said Tuxedo Mask. "I have a strange feeling about this".

"Lead the way Artemis" said Sailor Venus.

They quickly ran from where Artemis came from where they stopped in their tracks amazed at the mysterious cave.

"How did this cave get here?" asked Sailor Venus.

"That's the other mystery we need to solve" said Artemis. "Jupiter and Luna are already inside looking for her".

They ran into the cave where they met up with Sailor Jupiter and Luna and searched each empty cave calling for their leader but it was met with the echo of their voices filled with worry.

What they didn't know was that the cave Sailor Moon was trapped in was invisible to them and they passed it and did not hear her scream and cry for help. Inside, Sailor Moon exhausted herself from screaming and trying to kick her way out with no avail.

 _"_ _Where are they?"_ she thought. _"How did I get myself into this mess?"_

Suddenly, there was a gold glow illuminated from above that made Sailor Moon turn around stunned.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" she asked into the light but only heard the echo of her voice.

"Sailor Moon" a voice called out leaving Sailor Moon stunned.

She knew the voice did not come from her mind but from above in the light.

"Yes, who's there?" she asked. "I recognize you. You are the voice I keep hearing. Please, I want to know. Who are you? I want to know why you wanted to talk to me about these events".

"I need your power because mine is too weak" the voice said.

"I need to ask" she said. "Are you an enemy? Why are you sending messages that scare us?"

"I'm here to warn you about danger coming. As far as me being an enemy, do you think I can be trustworthy?" he asked.

"Well, you seem nice" said Sailor Moon hesitantly.

"I sense you are unsure" said the voice. "I may need to prove it then".

The light started to get brighter ultimately growing near Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon noticed another light glowing but white and noticed it was coming from her which caused her to wrap her arms around her body in pain.

 _"_ _What's going on with my body"_ she thought as she looked down at her cosmic moon brooch. Without her control, the brooch opened up and the crystal inside began to shine a pure white light. The gold light shone brighter as well knocking Sailor Moon into the cave wall.

The gold and white light shone throughout the cave as well startling the rest of the scouts that turned around (since they walked farther).

"What is that?" asked Sailor Venus.

"I thought we passed that section" said Sailor Mars as Sailor Mercury tapped her earring to make her VR glasses appear over her eyes.

"It's a cave we did not look at. It must have just appeared" she said.

"Hopefully this will lead to Sailor Moon" said Sailor Venus.

"I have it located, let's go" said Sailor Mercury as they all took off running.

Meanwhile in the cave, Sailor Moon was in a struggle to stay awake with the light shining around her. She looked at the golden light and a stream of gold light in the form of a beam that was heading towards her. She saw the light go inside her locket before all the light disappeared and she collapsed on the ground.

The scouts, Tuxedo Mask and the cats arrived at the spot where a cave they did not see appear with the boulder blocking the entrance.

"This is it?" asked Tuxedo Mask.

"My scanner says this is where it is" said Sailor Mercury.

"Sailor Moon!" called out Sailor Mars.

"Mars, you know that rocks are solid. I don't think she will be able to hear you" said Luna.

"Whoops. I forgot" said Sailor Mars as she turned red in the face, embarrassed.

"Looks like we are going in the old-fashioned Sailor Scout way" said Sailor Jupiter.

"Right" said the rest of them.

Inside, Sailor Moon stirred and opened her eyes while on the ground.

"What happened just now?" she thought. "That light completely blinded me".

"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

"Is that …my friends?" Sailor Moon thought as she heard their attacks from the other side trying to break through.

"Mars Celestial Fire…"

"Supreme Thunder…"

"They found me?" she thought.

"Surround!"

"Crash!"

The boulder blocking the exit exploded and Sailor Moon ducked (since she was on the ground) and covered her head from the flying rocks, dust and debris.

"Sailor Moon!" shouted Sailor Jupiter.

"Over here!" cried out Sailor Moon from the ground.

The smoke and debris cleared up a little. The rest of the group ran over to their leader.

"Are you alright?" asked Sailor Venus.

"I think so. My vision is coming back after that light…" in which Sailor Moon stopped mid-sentence as she got back up and gasped.

"Guys, when I walked in here this cave was a dark regular cave, but I don't remember walking in here unless I sleepwalked" she said.

The others turned around and gasped in shock. They noticed the dust cleared away, and rocks of the walls of the cave transformed into gold walls with symbols on them.

"This is one unusual cave" commented Sailor Venus.

"Did something else happen?" asked Sailor Mars.

"I do remember hearing the voice from my previous dreams" said Sailor Moon. "Then again I'm still light headed from passing out".

"Tell us when you remember more" said Artemis.

Everyone else started looking around the cave. Each scout explored each corner of the small cave.

"Hey guys!" said Sailor Mercury. "Come look at this".

Everyone came to where Mercury stood and gasped. In front of them stood a stone tablet with figures of people and creatures with symbols on it on it.

Author's Note: If you know Yu-Gi-Oh then you know which stone tablet.

"Woah!" said Sailor Venus.

"Talk about ancient" said Sailor Mars.

"Why do I feel like this is familiar?" asked Sailor Jupiter.

Mercury was quick to tap her earing to make her VR glasses appear over her eyes and pull out her mini computer.

"It does" she said examining the stone tablet. "I examined it and from the looks of it these are Ancient Egyptian Hieroglyphics. Remember our lesson in history class at school?

"Yes" said Sailor Jupiter.

"Sure, I do" said Sailor Moon as she turned red, embarrassed. "Ummmm…. Actually, I don't. I fell asleep during that lesson".

The rest of the group groaned.

"That's Serena for ya" said Luna.

"I'm guessing maybe this is what that person meant by learn from world history" said Sailor Venus. "But then again I'm not the smartest book on the shelf" she said which caused Artemis to stare at her out of confusion.

A gold light started to glow from the center of the carving of the eye at the top of the tablet which caused the group to look up.

"What's with the glowing freaky eye?" asked Sailor Jupiter.

"This doesn't make sense but I wonder…" asked Tuxedo Mask until…

"Um guys" interrupted Sailor Moon. "That is not the only thing that is glowing".

Everyone turned around to Sailor Moon and they gasped in surprise and shock: Sailor Moon had a worried look on her face staring at her brooch which started to glow a white light.

"I promise I'm not doing anything" she said panicked.

"Ok. Let's calm down" said Sailor Mars.

"There's got to be some sort of connection to the silver crystal and that eye" said Artemis.

"Connection?" repeated Sailor Moon to herself. She gasped as a memory came back to her: a gold light making the silver crystal react.

"There was something that happened before I was knocked out" she said as the scouts turned at the sound of it.

"Really?" asked Luna.

"Yeah and there was this gold light that popped out and…"

Sailor Moon paused mid-sentence as she remembered the last thing before she passed out.

"Oh no" she said.

"What?" asked Sailor Mars.

"Ummm…." Sailor Moon stuttered trying to find the words to describe what she experienced. "It went into the crystal".

All of them gasped in shock of the revelation. Sailor Mars grabbed her by the collar.

"I can probably shake whatever this is out" shouted Sailor Mars as she shook Sailor Moon.

"Stop, Mars. You're making her nauseous" said Sailor Venus getting Mars' hands off of Sailor Moon.

"Is there any way to get whatever it is to get out?" asked Luna.

"I have no idea" said Sailor Moon. "Um get out…. please?" she said timidly.

The gold light stopped glowing and the silver crystal stopped glowing too.

"Hey! What gives?" asked Sailor Mars.

"The eye stopped glowing" Sailor Mercury noted.

"So did the crystal" observed Sailor Moon. "Do you think talking nicely did it?" she joked.

"I got a bad feeling about this" said Sailor Jupiter.

"There is a strange aura I feel and I can't tell if its good or bad" said Sailor Mars.

While they looked around and gearing up to battle whoever was behind this, they failed to notice the center of the eye in the tablet started to glow faintly. Suddenly, the pieces of the boulder the scouts destroyed earlier was putting itself together to create the boulder. The boulder moved and blocked the entrance which the sudden movement and sound startled everyone who turned to notice.

"We're trapped in" cried Sailor Venus

Suddenly the eye in the tablet started to pulse brightly and blinding everyone who covered their eyes, groaning and screaming. Sailor Moon's locket started to glow intensely. Both lights covered the entire room.

Everyone was on the ground all unconscious and woke up at the same time. They all stirred and woke up.

"Is everyone ok?" asked Sailor Venus.

"I think so" said Sailor Jupiter.

Everyone started to get up and look around. They were in a cave before but now they were in a space filled with gold and silver light.

"Where are we?" asked Sailor Venus.

Sailor Mercury tapped some buttons on her VR glasses.

"Its so weird" said Sailor Mercury. "The scanner shows that we are still in the cave. So, we must be in another dimension".

Everyone gasped.

"Hey guys! Look over there" said Sailor Mars which made everyone look up and straight ahead.

The stone tablet was standing there with them in this dimension. Their eyes stared up at the eye at the top but unknown to them the center of the eye was faintly glowing a gold light.

"How in the world?" muttered Sailor Venus.

"This is literally giving me the chills" said Sailor Jupiter.

The center of the eye started to shine brighter shooting a beam out of the tablet. The beam zoomed around Sailor Mini Moon, Artemis, Luna and Tuxedo Mask before hitting Sailor Moon in the back making her body collapse while a gold light unseen by anyone shot out from her locket. At the same time, Sailor Moon was lost in her own train of thought when she heard the rest of the them who turned around gasped.

"Sailor Moon!" they cried as they ran over to her unconscious body.

Sailor Moon herself walked over to them. She looked at her own body.

 _"_ _Is that me"_ she thought.

"Come on please say something" asked Tuxedo Mask who held her in his arms.

"I'm right here" she said which made the others turn and look next to Tuxedo Mask. They turned to her body and looked at her. They had to do a double take.

"What is..." she said until she saw her own hand transparent as she can see through it.

She screamed out of terror so loud the others had to cover their ears.

"I have no idea what is going on" she said. "This feels weird. Didn't this happen in a movie? I think it was 'Disturbia' or something?"

"It was 'Haunted Mansion' Meatball Head" said Sailor Mars, annoying her with the common nickname.

"True that happens but usually spirits find a way back to their body" said Sailor Venus making everyone gawk at her. "What? I watch a lot of movies and that what happens in some movies where someone is dragged out of their body…"

"I think you scared us all Venus" said Artemis.

Sailor Moon tried a few times to sink back into her own body by touching it but no avail.

"This is not working" she said defeated. "It works in the movies but not here?"

"This is all too weird" said Luna.

"Who is behind this?" asked Tuxedo Mask.

"And where are we?" added Luna.

"I just want to be in my body again" cried Sailor Moon out of fear.

"Perhaps I can explain" said a male voice which made everyone gasp.

"Who's there?" shouted Sailor Mars as everyone got defensive, ready to attack while Tuxedo Mask clutched Sailor Moon's body while Sailor Moon clutched on to him.

"Show yourself!" demanded Sailor Jupiter.

A gold glow appeared faintly in front of them. A figure cloaked in a purple cloak covering their entire body and hiding their face walked towards them and stopped near them.

"Ok, we have a lot of questions for you" said Sailor Mars.

"Who are you?" demanded Sailor Jupiter.

"Where are we?" asked Sailor Venus.

"And why am I like a ghost?" asked Sailor Moon.

"Ho hoo hoo" said another male voice who sounded older behind the cloaked figure who popped up from behind him. He was shorter than that of the first one and his face was covered and body was cloaked.

"And who are you?" asked Luna, worrisome.

"I'm his guardian" said the older figure.

Sailor Mars gave a weirded out look.

"No offense but you sound like my grandfather in a happy mood" she said.

"You mean like this?" said the older figure who suddenly appeared in front of her causing her to jump to Sailor Venus screaming.

"We don't want to frighten you" said his younger companion. "I mean in a way that will sound weird".

"No offense but this is a weird situation" said Sailor Mercury. "But aside from that, where are we?" she asked.

"Its an alternate dimension created from the power of the Millennium items and the silver crystal" said the younger figure whose comments made the group gasp.

"Um Millennium items?" asked Sailor Mercury.

"Um yeah we can explain more" said the younger figure.

"So, it was you inside the crystal?" asked Sailor Moon trying to piece all of this together.

"Yes, it was me inside your brooch Sailor Moon" said the younger figure. "The part of your soul being separated from your body is a side effect of this" he said which left Sailor Moon with her mouth open shocked.

"Ok, we get it but why?" asked Sailor Venus.

"Because our power would be detected" said the older figure.

"From who?" asked Luna suspiciously.

"You wouldn't believe it even if we told you" said the younger figure.

"We can try" said Sailor Jupiter.

The younger figure took a deep breath.

"A new evil is approaching your timeline" he confessed.

The group gasped.

"Why? How?" asked Tuxedo Mask.

"We are spirits from a long time ago" said the older figure. "We had magic powers that helped people. We wandered around for years after darkness approached our time. Unfortunately, as we got to this time, the Heart Snatchers got word of our powers. They trapped us and the other spirits within the walls of Muegen School".

"No wonder the school had such power. Not just from themselves but from you" said Luna.

"Yes, the Heart Snatchers used us for our power" said the younger figure. "There we watched helpless as they were trying to take over the world but when we were in states of helplessness, we saw our hope and that is where all of you come in, Sailor Scouts".

"What?" they all gasped.

"You know who we are?" asked Sailor Venus, shocked.

"Yup we do. We saw all of you during the battles against the Heart Snatchers and we saw immense good power in all of you especially in you Sailor Moon" said the older figure.

"Me?" asked the curious leader who was just as shocked as everyone.

"Yes. We watched the battle with Pharaoh 90 and we felt a strong power coming from that brooch of yours" said the younger figure.

"Um…" started Sailor Moon until a sound shocked them all including the mysterious spirits. It sounded like wind whistling.

"It feels like a dark force" said Sailor Mars.

"That is not good" said the younger figure.

The gold and silver light was starting to fade in and out and they could see the walls of the cave.

"What is happening?" asked Sailor Mercury concerned.

"Our energy to keep this space up is fading because our enemy is trying to track us" said the younger figure.

Everyone gasped.

"There may be a way to keep this space up because we have more to tell you" said the older figure.

"What?" they shouted.

"I have an idea that might work" said the younger figure. He opened his cloak a little bit so the scouts could not see but he touched something that let out a golden light. Everyone covered their eyes for a few moments as the light grew stronger and died down after a few moments. The scouts groaned afterwards but they were quick to notice the space was not fading anymore.

"I feel like I am going to need my eyes examined after this" said Sailor Mars.

"Don't remind us" said Sailor Venus.

They all looked around making sure of everything.

"Guys, where is Sailor Moon" asked Luna.

Everyone gasped.

They looked around.

"Don't worry. Your friend is ok" said the older figure.

Everyone turned to them.

"Where is she?" asked Tuxedo Mask.

The younger figure put his hand inside his cloak to show a glimpse of a rope around his neck with a hint of gold that the scouts saw glowing.

"She is in my pendant. With her inside, it will keep up the power of this dimension due to our powers which haven gotten weaker from the Heart Snatchers" said the younger figure.

In another dimension, Sailor Moon stirred as she woke up on what looked like a concreate floor.

"Oh man" she groaned as her sight came back.

She looked around, seeing herself alone in another dimension.

"Where am I?" she said as she stood up. _"In what dimension am I in?"_ she thought.

There were staircases around with doors that went up, down, left, right, upside down, sideways, etc.

(Author's note: can you guess where she is?)

 _"_ _Talk about not knowing where to go"_ she thought. "It looks like one door leads to another set of stairs but where do they lead to. I might as well take a look and see who lives here" she said out loud.

With that, she took off for her first door.

"Where is she?" demanded Sailor Mars.

"Your friend is inside my pendant and has to be in there to keep up this dimension" said the younger figure.

"We need to show you something while this dimension is up" said the older figure.

The dimension started to glow around them with the scouts covering their eyes again. Everyone stirred and suddenly gasped. They were flying in the sky.

"Where are we?" asked Sailor Mini Moon.

"It looks like we are in Egypt from the look of the pyramids" said Sailor Mercury taking note of the pyramids below.

"Right you are Sailor Mercury" said the older figure. "You are in a hologram of Ancient Egypt 5,000 years ago".

Everyone gasped and screamed and looked around as they started moving to see the action below. They started flying into a grand building which looked like a palace. Before they knew it, they were inside, with figures shrouded in darkness masking their identities. The people on the left had royal clothing and the person on the right was wearing a coat in tatters shrouded in darkness with a dark power. On the left, a person sat in a chair which the scouts could tell a throne and of royalty. He had on royal clothes and an upside down pyramid pendant that hung on a rope around his neck. Each of the other people near him had an item of gold that matched the color of the pendant.

"5,000 years ago in Egypt, Egyptian kings played games of great and terrible danger. However these games were filled with magic that was intended to help people and the world" explained the older figure.

Meanwhile in this puzzling dimension, Sailor Moon breathed heavily after opening a ton of doors and climbing a ton of stairs.

"This is ridiculous" she said. _"I opened every door I could possibly think of and there are more stairs. What kind of place is this"_ she wondered

A gold light glowed at her left which made her turn around.

 _"_ _There must be something going on"_ she thought. _"And I bet that light must have something to do with it"_.

She continued to run to the light.

Meanwhile in the vision of Ancient Egypt, the scouts, Tuxedo Mask, Artemis and Luna along with their guides continued to watch the scene below. The blasts continued to strike through the dark side.

"What's happening?" asked Sailor Mars as she sees the dark side attacking back.

"Evil sources wanted to steal the magic for themselves" said the older figure.

"That's right" said the younger figure. "These magical games were called shadow games because of the dark forces trying to use that power" he continued.

"Shadow games?" asked Tuxedo Mask.

The scenery around them started to change around them making everyone gasp with wonder.

"What in the…?" asked everyone.

The figures were now out as well with shadows of monsters they commanded in the palace before. This time, they were attacking a dark figure with horns and hands. Everyone gasped.

"What is going on?" everyone asked.

In the other dimension, Sailor Moon is panting from running around. She lifted her head looking around. The gold light shining ahead of her.

"I'm exhausted!" she complained. " _I think I opened every door here"_ she thought.

She looked around.

"I think I'm lost".

There was a golden glow on her left. She turned to the nearest door in wonder. Suddenly, her locket began to glow in reaction to the door.

"What?" she gasped.

She walked to the door stopping out of hesitation.

 _"_ _I don't know what is going on but I'm assuming I should open this door"_ she thought.

She put on her brave face on and opened the door.

"What?"

She looked around. The other side is blank as in nothing there.

 _"_ _What is in here?"_ she thought.

Suddenly, there was a bright light that made Sailor Moon cover her eyes.

"What is going on?" she asked with wind blowing in her face. A gold glow appeared within. A person's silhouette appeared. Sailor Moon managed to get a good look at the person with light still blinding her.

"Who are you?" she shouted. The shadow did not respond. "Please answer" she shouted.

Meanwhile in Ancient Egypt, the scouts watched the battle from above.

"What is happening?" asked Artemis.

"A stronger evil that tried to destroy Ancient Egypt" said the younger figure.

Sailor Mercury took note of the glowing golden items that some of the people fighting the dark force were holding or wearing.

"Excuse me, if you don't mind me asking but what are those glowing golden lights?" she asked.

"Those lights are the Millennium Items" said the older figure.

"Millennium Items?" they asked.

"These are items forged by the pharaoh before created to help the world" said the older figure. "There is the Millennium Puzzle which holds the spirit of the pharaoh who was the holder and it allows the user who solves it to have intelligence and powers of darkness but used for good. It's the most powerful of all the items. The Millennium Eye can read minds and look into a person's soul. The Millennium Ring acts like a compass to find whatever a person seeks. The Millennium Scale shows how much darkness is in a person's heart. The Millennium Key lets the holder enter a person's mind. The Millennium Rod has the powers of mind control and the Millennium Necklace can let the holder see images of the past and future".

"From the looks of this, these items shouldn't be in the wrong hands" said Sailor Mars.

"This evil wanted the items to take over Ancient Egypt at one point" said the younger figure.

A golden glow erupted from the ground from one of the shadowed figures. Everyone gasped.

"The evil force was stopped by a brave pharaoh who used a spell to lock the magic away" said the younger figure.

"But with saving the world came with a price" said the older figure.

Just as he said that, the light exploded to fill all around the scouts and spirits.

"The pharaoh used a powerful spell that not only sealed the dark force away, but sealed his own soul, wiping his own memory so he could never remember the spell" said the younger figure.

"The pharaoh also split his soul into two: one that has most of his memories and one that has no memory at all and sealed in the millennium items all the magic" said the older figure.

"And from the looks of it, they're after us" said the younger figure.

"Why?" asked Sailor Mini Moon.

"I have a hunch" said Sailor Venus. "This evil must have a serious grudge from back then and is back for revenge after all this time".

"That is a possibility" said the older figure.

"I have a question though, why don't you reveal yourselves?" asked Sailor Jupiter.

"Timing is not right" said the older figure.

"How can we tell we can trust you?" asked Luna.

"You have to" said the older figure. "You guys are our only hope".

And just like that, a bright light appeared and blinded everyone. As soon as the light died down, everyone opened their eyes and gasped.

"Hey, we are back in the cave" said Sailor Venus which everyone looked around.

They were back in what is now a regular cave with rocks. It was not gold like before.

"We had to cut our story short because of the amount of energy to keep up the dimension" said the older figure.

"I guess we can help you if you sound so desperate" said Sailor Venus.

"We hope you guys can" said the older figure.

"We can finish our story another time" said the younger figure who held his hand. A small white orb of light appeared hovering over his hand. "Besides, I think you guys want your friend back". The orb floated away from his hand with everyone staring at it in awe as it floated past each of them before melting into Sailor Moon's body. "By the way, don't bring this up to your friend" said the younger figure.

"Why?" asked Sailor Mars.

"I will tell her myself" said the younger figure. "Trust me Sailor Scouts, we will meet again soon" he said as a golden light surrounded him and the older figure and before the scouts knew, in a blink of an eye, they were gone in a golden flash.

"What just happened?" asked Sailor Venus.

"I don't know" said Tuxedo Mask.

"I think we just agreed to help them" said Sailor Jupiter.

"But can we trust them?" asked Sailor Mini Moon.

"I think we might have to -" said Luna who got interrupted by a small moan. Everyone turned to Sailor Moon's body who was still lying in Tuxedo Mask's arms. They gathered around her as she started to regain consciousness. Sailor Moon slowly opened her eyes as her vision regained focus to find her friends all around her.

"Hey, you're ok?" asked Sailor Venus.

"Oh, hi guys" said Sailor Moon. "What happened? Did I hit my head or something or got amnesia because you guys look pretty worried?" she asked.

"It's a long story" said Artemis.

"So weird. Last thing I remember was being in a room with a lot of stairs and doors and following a shadow. I'm not sure if was having a bad dream or maybe I'm getting a fever" she said.

"You umm…probably had too much to eat" said Luna with the others silently breathing a sigh of relief.

 _"_ _Its so weird"_ Sailor Moon thought in her head. " _With all of these strange occurrences and what I think has happened to me, I have a feeling we are not getting a normal life without fighting yet"_.

To be continued…


End file.
